unofficial_nerdcubedfandomcom-20200214-history
Allan Badassery
King Allan Badassery was a main protagonist and antagonist in the old Nerd³ Comics. Series 1 First Appearance Allan was first seen in the 50th Comic, which was uploaded onto the Nerd³ website on the 12th of December 2010. Allan introduces himself to the comic's main hero, Nathaniel, and shows Nathaniel his ridiculously overpowered water shooter, which fires Nathaniel through solid rock. As night comes, Nathaniel and Allan decide to walk to Allan's house. On the way there, Allan tells Nathaniel that he has been trapped in the world for 7 years. When they arrive at Allan's house, they discover that it had been blown up by creepers. In order to rebuild it, they go mining. Unfortunately, Allan's mine is several miles away. Allan tells Nathan that a dangerous area is marked with a torch. Nathan then finds a room full of torches: which leads to a bridge over a lake of lava. The bridge collapses when they cross it, and they are stranded on a block of bedrock. A voice, which is revealed to be Nathan from the future, builds another bridge and they escape. They then find a Nether portal that leads them to a gigantic fortress. When Nathan tries to follow his future self through it, Allan shoots Nathan with water, sending him to a different dimension. It is later revealed that Allan did this to stop Nathan from being erased from time. Second Appearance When Nathan escapes back to the real world, he discovers a giant statue of Allan in the middle of a town. After questioning a friendly villager, he discovers that Allan is the king of the town, and has been for 400 years. After secretly following the villager onto a boat, Nathan discovers that Allan is allies with/ in control of the comic's main villain The Root. ''Allan prepares to kill the villager, but Nathan steps in. To Nathan's horror, Allan doesn't recognise him, and then orders The Root to destroy the town. Whilst the villager and Nathan plan to blow up The Root, The Villager is kidnapped by Allan. Series 2 Third Appearance Allan isn't seen again until ''Comic #241, where he and a minion called Joshua are talking about destroying The USS Plan B, a space ship that Nathan and his future daughter are on. Whilst Nathan is trying to save the ship, a version of Allan from the past kidnaps him and takes him to his home. Allan is then punched by Nathan for everything he has done/ is going to do. Allan introduces Nathan to his brother, Craig, and explains what The Root is. It is revealed that after Allan shot Nathan into the portal in his first appearance, he was infected with The Root, and it is slowley possessing him. They then travel to The Library, where Craig tells Nathan that Allan's brain is saved on a computer, so that The Root can never fully control him. Fourth Appearance Allan's fourth appearance is when he travels to Nathan's coma world in order to keep him company. It is here where that version of Allan is completely possessed and killed by The Root. Allan is last seen Putting both Nathan and The Root's conciousness' into the same world. The comics then ended, as Dan became a full time YouTuber. Final.JPG|Allan's final appearance. Possessed.JPG|Allan, completely possessed by The Root Statue.JPG|The Statue of Allan EVIIIL.JPG|Allan ordering The Root to destroy the town. Fwoosh.JPG|Allan demonstrating his latest invention. Taken.JPG|Allan being possessed by The Root 0.JPG|Allan's face (Series 2) Series 1.JPG|Allan in series 1. DAN.JPG|Dan's minecraft skin in InTheLittleCubed was the latest version of Allan. Category:The Nerd³ Comic Category:Villains Category:Heroes Category:Presumed Dead Category:Deceased Category:Allies